


What should have been left in the past

by Chaperone_angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Depression, F/F, Fluff, Iwaizumi hajime was a good boyfriend, M/M, Oikawa is loved, Poor Oikawa Tooru, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Slight Cannon divergence, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Ushijima wakatoshi is a great husband, good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaperone_angel/pseuds/Chaperone_angel
Summary: Despite it being over 5 years ago oikawa still hasnt come to terms with what happened to him in the past. So what will he do if the past repeats itself. Will he finally crack under it all and tell someone or will he take flight.The beginning will be iwaoi but the rest of the story will be ushioi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic. i originally wrote it on paper but decided to change a few things. i hope you enjoy it. please leave comments on what you would like to see or how the story is so i know what i need to fix thank you very much.  
Love, Angel


	2. The past is ever present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not for the light hearted if you are easily triggered by any of the tags please read this story at your own risk. That being said please enjoy lights, camera, ACTION!

Ha-Ha-Ha! The sound of the tv rung through toruu's ears while he tried his best to beat his opponent. He pressed the pads of his fingers as hard and as fast as he could onto the buttons of the controller he held but to no avail. "FATALITY" the screen flashed as his opponent delivered the final blows. Toruu screeched dropping his controller to the floor."Thats no fair iwa-chan!"

Hajime turned to face him faking confusion as he spoke. "How is it not fair crappy-kawa?" He asked. Toruu flustered searching for an answer that would back up his previous statement until he blurted out the first thing that pooped up."b-because i um i have to pee and couldnt focus" hajime let out a short giggle telling toruu "then go pee and ill beat you again when you get back"  
Toruu jumped up at this rushing to the door amd opening it before cheering out "you're on iwa-chan". The hallway that toruu walked down was a long and dark one but he was used to it after all he spent alot of time at hajime's house. Still toruu couldnt help but have goose bumps as he finally reached the bathroom flicking on the light looking behind him just for good measure. What could he say he was still scared of the dark sometimes. After he saw that there were no scary aliens he rushed into the bathroom shutting and locking the door. He continued to do his business because if he was being honest he really did have to pee. He flushed the toliet slightly cringing back as it sounded so much louder at night when everyone was sleeping than how it did during the day. He got on his tip toes reaching to turn on the sink and squirt some soap into his small hands. He hummed a short song as he scrubbed his hands under the faucet.

Reaching out as far as he could just so he could turn the sink back off he thought out to himself. "It really does suck to be short, i wish i had hajime's height, hes so lucky, but i swear ill get taller than him!" As he grabbed the towl down to dry his hands he looked up at a small clock on the wall letting out a gasp."its so late, what if we get in trouble?!, okay just one more game and then we can go to sleep ,...maybe two more games." Toruu folded the towel and put it back in its place unlocking the door and then reaching to turn the nob but just as his hand was about to touch it the door swung open.

Toruu jumped back letting his worst fears get to him before anything else "AN ALIEN!!" He whispered to himself. "Its not very nice to call people alien" the figure chuckled out. Toruu knew that voice. He heard it almost as many times as he heard his own. "Oh mr iwaizumi-san its you im sorry". Toruu looked up at the tall man known as eri iwaizumi. He was a buff man and looking at him you could tell where hajime got most of his looks. He flashed a warm smile to rhe smaller boy whispering back to him "Dont worry about it toruu what you should be worried about is how late you two have managed to stay up."

Toruu let out a sheepish little smile in return stating that he just needed to use the bathroom. "Well then maybe you could help me with fixing something in the bathroom while youre up toruu." Oikawa nodded backing up so that the man could join him in the bathroom. "What should i do to help" he asked. Eri closed the door behind him softly before shifting his hand to the lock. Turning back to toruu he spoke softly to the young boy. "I need your tiny hands to tighten the faucet for me".

Toruu looked up at the man his eyebrows raised in confusion. The faucet seemed perfectly fine to him a second ago he thought. With some hesitance toruu nodded walking infront of the older man to reach for the sink. He was spooked when he felt large hands wrap around his waist and lift him up. "Mr iwaizumi what are you doin-?" A hand clasped around his mouth muffling his voice.

The man pushed his upper body down onto the counter and against the sink. Toruu began to thrash around trying to get out of the mans grasp but to no avail. Eri leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Relax toruu, its okay, we're just going to have a little fun" toruu was confuesed but then his eyes flew open while his pajama pants and boxers were ripped from his body. Toruu tried to yell but the hand tightly pressed against his face keeping the noises in.

Eri licked up his neck and the side of his cheek going back to his ear to speak on hushed tones "be quiet toruu you're going to wake hajime" the man threading his fingers threw toruu hair pulling his head back roughly while sticking the finger on his other hand into toruu mouth gathering spit onto his fingers. Eri pulled down his shorts grabing his dick and stroking it with the spit a few times before lining himself up with toruu's unprepared entrance. Without any warning he shoved himswlf in until he bottomed out muffling toruu's screams behind his hand.

The man let out at deep moan at the tightness around him looking up and into the mirror at the reflection of toruu's red rimed eyes and tear filled face. "I should've done this sooner" he pulled out and slamed back in setting a brutal pace so much so that he started to feel oikawas blood run onto him. Toruu's hips were pressed into the marble counter top bruising his skin to the point where he thought they were going to break. He had let out scream after scream until his voice went raw and all that came out of his covered mouth was soft whimpering. Toruu lifted his head uup to see his reflection in the mirror. The much bigger hand took up the bottom half of his face and his hot tears were endlessly streaming down it. "It hurts, please stop,please".

Toruu immediately shot up in bed sweat dripping off of him and soaking into his clothes. He rushed a shaking hand to his mouth to mute the sobs that racked his body. "Its just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream" he repeated to himself over and over again curling up on his side. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath and calm himself. He tried and tried but nothing worked his breathes just kept coming shorter and shorter. He needed to ground himself and he knew how he could do that. Getting up on shaky legs and walking over to his dresser he reached into the top drawer searching around with his hands in the dark until he found what he was looking for.

His hand clasped around the cold metal of a razor that he hid there for times like these. He pulled out the razor twirling it around in his finger before pulling down his shorts and pulling up his boxers. He shivered when the cool of the metal touched his skin it had been weeks since he had done this to himself. Then he pushed the edge of the razor into his thigh and dragged it across pale skin. It left a dark red line where blood started to bubble out. It stung and made him wince but it gave him realease.

Oikawa dragged the razor over his thigh four times. Six times. Twelve times. Each time his breathe came back to him slower and easier than the last until he could breathe at his normal pace. He sighed at the relief pulling open his drawer and placing the razor back from where he got it. He looked down at his mangled thigh and went to stand walking to his door before taking a deep breath and opening it. The hallway was dark and his mom was out on a buisness trip so it was just him.

His feet took him straight to the bathroom and he flicked on the lights squinting in order to see. Slowly he crouched down getting the first aid kit from under the sink. He cleaned and patched up his thight then went back to his room and dropped on the bed. He laid there for a few seconds processing what he had just done. He let his eyes wonder falling on his phone. Maybe he should text hajime.

But he quickly earased that thoight from his head looking at his alarm clock. It read 3:57 three more hours until he had to get ready for school. Toruu laid in dark for a moment longer before pulling his blankets back over himself but not so he could go back to sleep. He couldnt do that. He didnt want to have another replay of the past. He couldnt handle that at least not tonight he couldnt. So instead he faced up at the cieling and stared at the glow in the dark stars.

Him and hajime put them up the when they were younger. It was their own galaxy and on nights like these oikawa always liked to count the stars and think of hajime to distract himself. It had been almost two weeks since he had one of those dreams and it would be just his luck that that it happens on the day that he needs to focus. Today was supposed to be his day. The last day of school and The start of his new life. Today was the third years graduation. It was scheduled for after school and oikawa was looking forward to that. "Maybe i could just call in sick and stay home" he thought aloud.

"No i cant do that i cant miss my own graduation and besides iwa-chan would find out that im faking and then he'll yell at me again" oikawa giggled at the thought of his boyfriend. He was always so rough around the edges but when they were together by themselves he was a little softer with him. More gentle in the things he did. Its almost as if he was different people but oikawa knew better than that.

When they were in public he'd grab oikawas hand or snake his arm around his waist almost in a protective way. He'd shoot glares to men and women whose eyes had lingered on oikawas skin for entirely to long. He would take oikawa to his favorite restaurants and let him get whatever his heart desired. He would bring him small gifts every so often like and alien key chain and would proceed to throw it at him. He would always check on oikawa during all time to make sure his knee was feeling okay and if it hurt he would carry him home or at least support most of his weight.

He would stay up late watching movies and cudling with oikawa just because and he would stay on the phone with him for hours. Along with all the public things he would do for oikawa there was the more private things. A slight blush dusted oikawas cheeks as those moments with hajime flickered in his mind. they were intimate but there was no actual sex. It would always be a handjob here or a blow job there but never any further. For all that he loved iwaizumi he just couldnt go all the way with him.

The farthest they had got was iwaizumi trying to finger him. Oikawa had nearly jumped out of his own skin when he felt the finger press into him. It was unwelcome and yet he didnt have the strength to push iwaizumi away. That didnt mattter however because iwaizumi stopped himself. Oikawa will never forget that night hen iwaizumi looked up at him and asked "why'd you go soft, is it that bad?". Oikawa didnt even notice that he did until the other boy asked. He uncovered his eyes and struggled to find an answer the only thing he could say was that it startled him and he was just tired.

iwaizumi always went at oikawas pace, always asked him before he did something new, but that night he didnt ask before he did it, he just did it. But oikawa knew if he says to stop iwaizumi will immediately stop and ask him if he is okay. He wont push him and keep going to fill his own desires. Oikawa loved him and he was loved in return. Thats all he will ever need. He could play their memories over and over in his head and thats just what he did until he slipped away into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Winter mornings can still be warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short but thats what i get for writing at 2 int he morning. Never the less i hope you enjoy it

Oikawa woke up to the obnoxiously loud rings of his alarm filling his ears. He felt like crap but he knew it was just because he didn't get enough actual rest that night. Oikawa sighed as he looked at the time it was already 6:10 and there would be no way that he could sleep in and still be ready by 7. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before sitting up amd moving his legs to hang off the edge of his bed.

His body moved in sluggish motions towards his door and down the hall to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and turned the shower nozzle until the water came to a perfect luke warm temperature. One by one oikawa peeled his clothes away from his body until he got to his boxers. He hooked his thumbs into the waist band taking a deep breath infront of the mirror. In slow movements he slid down the boxers until they hit the floor and he stepped out of them.

Oikawas eyes immediately dropped to his thigh and his breath caught in his throat. It wasnt a big deal. It was just a few cuts. The rest of him looked perfectly noramal. And yet his fidt still cleanched at his side diggin his nails into the palm of his hands. he had hated that he did it to himself but he would do it again because it helped in the moment. In the spur of the moment when his thoughts were rushing faster than his mimd could comprehend it seemed like the right thing to do. The only thing he could do. Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran his fingers across each cut. He would have to hide them from hajime though he doubted that he could. Hajime always found out the only thing that differed from what actually happened is why he did it. The true reason oikawa would always tell him it was stress and that he felt as though no matter how hard he tried that he would never be good enough. Even if those things were true they still weren't the real reason. Oikawa doesnt think he can ever bring himself to tell hajime. It wasnt exactly easy. How do you just go up to someone and tell them theur dad is a rapist. 

Oikawa shook his head pulling himself out of his thoughts and pulled back the shower curtains stepping into the water. It burned his thigh and sent tingles of pain but it wasn't unbearable. Besides it felt good. He scrubed his hair with shampoo and then conditioner letting it sit in his head as he scrubbed down his body with soap. 

Oikawa got out and dried off wrapping his towel around his waist before walking back to his room. He immeadiately noticed his phones screen light up. 

_Iwa-chan <3: you better be awake shittykawa_

_oikawa: good Morning to you too iwa-chan_

_Iwa-chan <3: ill be at you house soon so be ready_

_Oikawa:_ _okay ill see you then. Seen 6:47_

oikawa smilled dropping his phome on his bed and goimg to his closet grabbing his uniform out. He laid it down on his bed and then went to take the towel off. Yet agaim he foumd homself staring at his thigh. Maybe he should bandage it. But he quickly pushed that thoight away as he slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and pulled his pants on right after. By the time he was tucking his shirt in he heard a faint knock on the door and then someone opened it and came in.

"Oi shittykawa im here i told you to be ready where are you?" Iwaizumi ran up the stair and walked into oikawas room. Oikawa tsked sighing out loud "always so impatient iwa-chan you know it wouldnt kill us to be late to morning practice for once." Iwaizumi walked closer to him raising his eyebrow while oikawa continued to style his hair. "How did you become captain" oikawa snapped around gawking at his boyfriends empty insult. "Mean iwa-chan you're so mean how did someone like you become my boyfriend." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before stepping forward and placing a kiss on oikawas lips. Iwaizumis lips were slightly chapped and the hand that cupped his face was callused but it felt so good. He was so warm and he was making oikawa melt into him.

All things do come to an end however and iwaizumi pulled back looking into oikawa fluttering eyes. "You're so beautiful" he spoke softly against oikawas lips.he carrassed his tumb over his lover soft cheek and pulled him closer to his own body by his waist. And even despite oikawa having tons of fangirls confessing their love to him everyday only iwaizumi could make him blush like he was now.

Oikawas voice was barely over a whisper when he spoke. "I wish we could just stay here all day."oimawa wrapped his arms around iwaizumis neck leaning in to press another soft kiss on his lips. Iwaizumi smilled. "We have to go toruu its already 7 and today is the last morning practice we will ever get." Placing one last kiss on oikawa iwaizumi squeezed his waist before ltting going and leaving the room with oikawa following him.

They stepped out of the door makimg sure to lock it and then they began to head doen the road to school. It was quite cold out at this time of year but the cold weather just made it all the more better. Iwaizumi glanced to his side to see oikawa. his cheeks were tinted pink and he was wearing the scarf that iwaizumi had bought him. Iwaizumi slipped his hand into oikawa intertwining their finger together before pulling up the back side of toruus hand to his lips. "I love you toruu" oikawa smiled as his cheeks got darker. "I love you too hajime". After that they fell into a comfortable silence just enjoying eachothers company. Oikawa felt so good right now. He felt on top of the world so much so that what had happened last night all just faded away from his mind and if it wasnt for the dull ache of his thigh whenever his pant would rub against it then he would have forgotten about it in all. Iwaizumi always had a way of making him feel better.


	4. A fresh start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry guys. School has really been piling on work for me, but thank you for everyone who read this 419 is a crazy big number and if im being honest i wasn't expecting this. Also a special thanks to my first bookmark on this story.please continue to read and comment on my writing. I have changed the events that are going to happen in this story as well as the main ship. For now the ship will stay oikawa and iwaizumi but it is going to change permanently to oikawa and ushijima later on. And by later on i mean in the next two chapter or so.

As they arrived to the schools club room iwaizumi slipped his hand out of oikawas. He grabbed a key out of his pocket unlocking the door and letting them into the slightly warm room. Oikawa closed the door behind him setting down his bag as did hajime. 

Iwaizumi went to his locker opening it and pulling out his school issued gym clothes setting them down on a chair beside him. He began to change slowly first taking off his shirt and hanging it as to not get wrinkles. Then removing his pants and doing the same thing.

Oikawa was staring at iwaizumis back. He had grown so much from when they were kids. Years of training turned him all broad shoulders and soft muscles. Oijawa could appreciate it in silence for a long long time if it weren't for the shirt that was placed over it.

"are you just going to watch me get dressed or do you plan to do the same shittykawa." Oikawa was snapped out of his thoughts and the words suddenly held much more weight as he thought them over in his head. Dressed..., he needs to get dressed, but then he'd have to get near naked infront of iwaizumi _._

 _He would see, he would know what you did to yourself._ _you know what he's going to say. How disappointed he will be with you. He told you to stop and you didn't. You did it again. He's going to be angry with you. You always mess shit up. Seriously how did you become captain. How did you get a boyfriend. You dont deserve him. He probably doesn't even love you. He just wants to use you like his fath-_

"hello, earth to shittykawa, are you listening?"

The voice in his head had faded away and Oikawa looked up to see iwaizumi's hand waving infront of his eyes. He didnt even realize that iwaizumi had been talking to him. He was to focused on the smaller voice in his head. 

Oikawa flashed a smile at the other boy in the locker room and spoke in a teasing voice "are you that desperate to see me naked iwa-chan" the jab earned him a scowl along with a smack to the back of his head. The smack didn't hurt, but he acted as if it did jutting out his lower lip and giving his best pouting face.

"Just hurry up and get dressed I'll go unlock the gym." Oikawa didn't respond instead he turned around and opened his locker to set out his clothes. Iwaizumi let his eyes linger on oikawa for a little bit longer before he let out a sigh and left. It's not like oikawa to space out ecspecially on a day like today. It was their graduation for christs sake.

But what he could and couldnt do to help oikawa was very limited, even more so if he didnt know the situation or if there even is a situation. He doesn't even know if he is just making things out to be something they're not, but he wont know unless he asks so thats just what iwaizumi decided on. He would ask after their graduation party later that evening.

And if not after that then he could ask later on that night. It was a weekend and oikawa normally comes over the day before the weekend. And today was no different. He and oikawa decided to spend the night together tonight. After graduation everything would get bumpy and they wanted to have one more sleepover. oikawa would come over after the party, they would eat dessert with his mom, possibly dad if he shows up, and little brother, then they would go to his room to watch alien movies and the eventual godzilla movie when oikawa falls asleep.

Yeah hajime will have time to ask oikawa if something was up and oikawa would tell him. Everything would be fine after all it was the start of their new lives together so whatever was bothering oikawa could bother him too.

Oikawa began to strip down from his uniform hanging each piece up as he went. He ignored his thigh and pulled up his shorts. He slipped on his shirt and paused looking into his locker. Today really was his last day. The last day he would walk in this clubroom. The last day he would laugh with all his teamates the last day he would set to them. It was a damn good run. They have all come so far together.... 

_Thats not true. They hadn't gone far. They hadn't gone far at all. They didn't go to nationals, they could never beat shiratorizawa, and they lost to karasuno. You lost to kageyama. Your very own junior and you lost. What a loser. I bet if you weren't the one who sets for them then they could have won. Its all your fault. You shouldve done better pushed harder. I bet if it was kageyama setting they could HAVE WON._

oikawa was at a loss. Everything that was being said in his head was right. He wasn't good and it was his fault he let his team down. now it was over. There would be no going back to fix this. No we'll do better next time this was it. The end of his highschool volleyball career and it was a bitter end. As it stands now oikawa would never forgive himself for this, for letting everyone down, for leaveing on a low note instead of a high.

Pale fingers curled around the edge of his locker door. They griped the cool metal until his knuckles turned white. A tremor ran through oikawa's body and a soft sob pushed its way out of his throat. Tears began to sting his eyes as they traveled down his cheeks and gathered at his chin where they dripped onto his shirt. This isn't how its supposed to end.

There was chater outside between two familiar voices making oikawa sniffle and wipe his eyes across his arm. Not that it helped his appearance. His eyes were rimmed read and his face was now blotchy, not to mention his nose was still running. It would be fine oikawa reassured himself before turning to the door. Not a moment later the club room dorm swung open to reveal matsukawa and hanamaki.

They paused at seeing oikawa stand there. For a few seconds it was like a stare off between the three as they studied eachothers faces."Crying before the last practice has even started i see..." matsukawa chuckled out followed by hanamaki's immediate jab of "only the most from our resident drama queen" at oikawa.

_i am over dramatic aren't I_

"I am not... I just got something in my eye for your information, now if youd excuse me i need to go be productive and set up for practice." oikawa upturned his nose and stomped his way to the door. Ignoring matsukawa's retort of 'whatever you say princess.'

He went straight to the gym and grabbed a net pole to busy himself with setting up. No words were said between him and iwaizumi as the other team members began to fill into the gym. Oikawa had no time to slip into his thoughts when iwaizumis rough voice boomed through his ears.

"Alright everyone we're going to be starting with ten laps around the school!" And just like that everyone dispersed as quick as they came together. The last practice of oikawa's highschool years had begun. It all went in a flash. Stretching followed by warm-ups then three on three matches until finally practice had come to an end.

Everyone gathered in the center of the gym with a few minutes to spare before they needed to get changed and head to class. They all looked to oikawa and oikawa stared back eyes boring into each of his teammates. For the first time in a long time he was at a loss of what to say. They stood there like that for a while. No one spoke and no one moved. They were all just frozen in place.

Iwaizumi moved to place a hand against oikawa's shoulder which made him let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding in followed by a hiccup. Then it all came crashing down. Tears ran down his face. His eyebrows furrowing and his face scrunching.

"THANK YOU FOR THESE LAST THREE YEARS!" He sobbed out. For a second it was dead silent other than oikawa's small hiccups between each breathe. Until hanamaki stepped up yelling his own "THANK YOU" as he cried. He closed the distance between him and oikawa as did the rest piling into a big group hug of sorts. "Im gonna miss you guys" oikawa whispered.

Just as it started it ended a few minutes after everyone excusing themselves and going to change before they were late to class. Iwaizumi rubbed soothing circles into oikawa's back as he spoke softly." We should get going to oikawa, cant be late on the last day." Oikawa took a deep breath in and slowly released it. "I know iwa-chan im ready now."

The same process repeated itself throughout the last of oikawa's classes. Either everyone was crying or they were trying not to. At the last class they began to get ready for their graduation. All of the students were moving in fast frantic motions. To excited to slow down, but for oikawa it was different. He almost wished that this wasnt happening that he could have just one more month here, one more stupid test, one more volleyball match, one more lunch with his friends, just one more.

_you don't deserve that. You don't even deserve the friends you habe now, but thats okay because as soon as school ends they'll have no reason to hang around you. They can finally just leave you alone like they've always wanted to. You didn't think they could actually like you. They only hung out with you because they had nothing better to do you'll see. As soon as this graduation is over no one will ask to be around a loser lik-_

"oikawa-san" a nervous voice pushed through his cloud of vision." So will you accept this" another third year from his class was standing infront of his. She had a blunt pin straight bob with bangs that covered her forhead. She wasn't much shorter than him and had a pale but pretty face. Her hands extended outward to push a letter towards him.

Oikawa let out a confuesed "what are you saying?" And apparently the girl must not have had any real resolve because that was enough to send her quickly walking into the other direction. This only further confuesed oikawa but he decided to brush it off. Only a few more moments until the graduation started.

After it was over oikawa went to find iwaizumi along with maki and matsu. He bumped into a stranger on the way. Looking up into the mans face he began to apologize but all the words died on his tongue when his eyes scanned over the strangers face. He was familiar, very familiar, too familiar. Oikawa new this face he saw it everyday but a younger and softer copy of it. 

The face he was staring at was rough and had the stubble of a beard growing through the skin. Familiar Brown spikey hair attached its way to the mans hairline. And right under sat two piercing green eyes the exact same that were embeded into hajime's face. 

"Is that really you toruu, you've really grown into yourself you know. And its been such a lomg time since ive seen you" Oikawa froze and the man leaned into his ear to whisper. "Your even prettier now than i remember you being." Oikawa didn't know what to do, what to say he just stodd there as ice ran through his veins. He hadn't seen iwaizumis dad since he was little and yet here he was standing right infront of him. The monster of all his dreams the epicenter of all his problems is standing right infront of him. 

It makes oikawa want to scream. He wants to gouge the mans eyes out make him pay for all that he did to oikawa. For how what he did still affects him, but he cant. Oikawa can't do anything. He's frozen to his spot not moving an inch as fear takes hold of him.

_This can't be right. He cant be here. He should be out of the country for work. He shouldn't be here. Why is he here? Maybe im just imaging him. Yes that gotta be it, im just seeing things._

Oikawa cowered into himself try to seem as small as possible. He tried to back away slowly, but as soon as he put distance between them it was closed again by the other man. "Theres no reason to back away oikawa" the man chuckled before steping forward once more and bring his hand to grip onto oikawa's shoulder. Tooru immediately flinched at the contact and looked up with wide glossy eyes. The man laughed once again,a dark husky laugh as he leaned into oikawas ear. "I was thinking maybe you could help me with a little problem tooru."

Time froze at those words. Oikawa opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He mouthed words but no sound came to voice them. He tried to move but his body wouldn't listen. All he could do was keep opening and closing his mouth. His throat bobbed up and down and his body broke out in cold sweat.

_a problem. He wants me to help him with a problem.he wants me to help him with a problem. A problem aproblem aproblemaproblemaproblemaproblem a problem. NO No NONONonononono no. I dont want to. He'sgoing to hurt me again hes going to try and touch me again. I dont want to go through it again please. Please dont make me do it again. Someone anyone please help me. I cant do it again._

Oikawa felt the man run his hand down from his shoilder to his wrist taking hold with a grip that felt like fire. He turned around and began to drag oikawa behind him. They walked through many people until coming to a stop. This was really going to happen he thought, but then Oikawa's hand suddenly dropped to his side making him shoot his head up. He could hear iwaizumi calling out to the two as he ran straight to them with maki and matsu trailing behind him.

"I've been looking for you two forever, where were you?" Iwaizumi asked looking at oikawa and then back to his father who calmly replied that they were doing the same as he was. Iwaizumi gave oikawa a once over something didn't seem right but he just brushed it off. His father began walking to where iwaizumis mother was leaving the group of boys alone. 

They were all quiet for a bit as they stood there watching oikawa. Maki was the one who broke the silence. "Okay so are we gonna do this or what because my family's waiting on me" oikawa looked up at him stuttering out "do what?" It was matsu this time who spoke up "dont tell me you forgot about your own shitty idea oikawa." He stood there confuesed for a second as they all stared at him. Little by little but then all at once it came back to him. His idea thats right. He had wanted them all to take a graduation photo together because it would be their last photo. Oikawa put on the best smile he could. "Okay lets do it"

Oikawa got in the middle while iwaizumi went to his left side and matsukawa along with hanamaki went to his right. They picked someone out of the crowd and asked them to take their photo. "Okay and three, two, one!" Oikawa thanked her and took his phone back looking over the photo. He sent it to the others and then slipped his phone into his pocket. He looked down at his feet as matsukawa and hanamaki said their goodbyes and promises to text later.

It made oikawa jump as iwaizumi laod a hand on his back. If he noticed he didn't say anything just leaned in and whispered in oikawa's ear. "We should get going, they're waiting on us." Oikawa nodded taking a step forward to leave. His head was swimming with unwanted thoights and he just wanted to go home. "One more thing Tooru" iwaizumi said grabbing ahold of his hand and pulling him back into a hug. He wrapped his arms around his waist and looked into oikawa's eyes. He tipped his head forward and brushed their lips together. "Happy graduation tooru" he whispered against the others lips.

Oikawa's face turned a bright red and his eyes widened at iwaizumi. Normally he never allowed pda at school or where they could be caught from family. But this. This was bold and made oikawa whine in his throat. "Iwa-chan! Theres people around!" He gasped out making iwaizumi roll his eyes. He released his arms from oikawa'swaist and began to walk to their famillies. Oikawa stood there for a bit in silence he smiled to himself as he looked down. The smile was wiped off his face when he looked up however. He locked eyes with iwaizumi's father and it made him immeadiately regret what just happened. 

_did he see? Oh god what if he saw?_

oikawa wanted to worry over it let his mind race on all the things that could happen all the what ifs he had. He couldn't though. He had to keep walking. Had to go on like nothing was a miss he needed to act normal. All he had to do was make it through the party and then he could go home. Home where he would be safe. Everything would be okay. Nothing could happen if he could just get home.


End file.
